1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the organization of merchandise on shelves for retail, display, or the like. In particular, the present invention involves an improved shelf-front assembly for labeling and/or retaining products.
More particularly, the preferred embodiments of the present invention involve a unique manner of combining both a) a label holder and b) a front product retaining wall. The most preferred embodiments of the present invention involve a novel means to quickly, easily and securely change both a) labels and b) front retaining walls on a shelf to accommodate different or new product types.
2. Background of the Invention
There are a variety of existing label holders that are attachable to shelves for displaying product information, such as prices and other characteristics. For example, elongated channels for removably attaching labels, such as label cards that fit within the channels, are known.
There are also existing front retaining walls that retain products on shelves. However, such front retaining walls typically require attachment to be made with tools and/or additional parts, such as nails, bolts or the like. When a retaining wall is not attached with tools and/or additional parts, the retaining wall can become flimsy and insecure and/or can require excess material or structure.
Examples of existing devices are shown in the following U.S. Patent Nos.: 1) U.S. Pat. No. 2,640,288; 2) U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,058; 3) U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,779; 4) U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,945; 5) U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,066; and 6) U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,337, the entire disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The ""337 patent shows a positioning assembly for shelf placards and separators having a longitudinal blocking frame 30 and a placard holder 40. As illustrated, the device includes a transverse bottom plate 10 having a longitudinal slot that receives an inserting end 31 of the frame 30. Among other things, the apparatus is complicated and requires excess material to secure the blocking frame 30.
The ""288 patent shows a device in FIG. 2 wherein a price tag holder hangs on the edge of a shelf. The holder includes a tapered rear flange 20 that is attached to the shelf. As stated on column 3 of the ""288 patent, xe2x80x9cthe head portion 18 is vertically slotted from the upper edge as at 19 to receive the lower edge of a card, sign or the like, which may designate the name, quality or other characteristics of the goods offered.xe2x80x9d The patent indicates that the xe2x80x9csloping upper face 21 [of the flange 20] prevents articles from sliding off the shelf by vibration or the like even in the absence of a card in slot 19xe2x80x9d but that xe2x80x9c[s]uch card 23, however, increases the security of goods on the shelf.xe2x80x9d Although the xe2x80x9ccardxe2x80x9d may increase the security of the goods on the shelf, the card is not securely mounted thereto nor is the card disclosed as being constructed of a suitable material to serve as a product front retaining wall in various circumstances.
There continues to be a need for an improved system by which labels and/or front retaining walls can be securely, quickly and easily changed to accommodate different or new product types.
The present invention solves the above and other problems and provides an improved system by which labels and front retaining walls can be securely, quickly and easily changed to accommodate different or new product types.
According to a first aspect of the invention, a shelf-front assembly is provided which includes: a first plastic strip having a generally horizontal portion for placement on a shelf surface; a second plastic strip having 1) a generally horizontal floor and 2) an upward wall extending up from the generally horizontal floor; the first plastic strip being attachable on a shelf with the generally horizontal portion on a top surface of the shelf; the first plastic strip having a top snap-fit element running lengthwise along the first plastic strip and having an overhanging member running parallel to the top snap-fit element; the second plastic strip having a bottom snap-fit element running lengthwise along the generally horizontal floor and an end of the generally horizontal floor fittable under the overhanging member; the first plastic strip being attachable to the second plastic strip with the top and bottom snap-fit elements snap-fit together and with the overhanging member overhanging the end of the generally horizontal floor portion.
According to another aspect of the invention, a shelf-front assembly is provided which includes: a first extruded plastic strip having 1) a label holder and 2) a generally horizontal portion extending rearward from the label holder; a second extruded plastic strip having 1) a generally horizontal floor and 2) an upward wall extending up from the generally horizontal floor; the generally horizontal portion of the first strip having integrally extruded front and rear mechanical engagement portions extending continuously along the entire length of the first strip for engaging the generally horizontal floor of the second strip at forward and rearward positions to attach the second strip to the first strip without external attaching means. Preferably, the generally horizontal floor has a width in a front to rear direction that is substantially greater than a corresponding width of the upward wall, such as (in one example) more than five times wider. Preferably, the generally horizontal floor and the upward wall are generally planar walls extending transverse to one another. The floor and upward walls, however, can have other configurations. Preferably, at least one of the engagement portions is a snap-fit element that snap-fits to the generally horizontal floor of the second plastic strip and at least one of the engagement portions is an overhanging member that overhangs an end of the generally horizontal floor of the second plastic strip.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method of making a shelf-front assembly is provided which includes the steps of: extruding through a first extrusion die a first plastic strip having 1) a generally horizontal portion for placement on a shelf surface, 2) a label holder at one end of the generally horizontal portion, 3) a front-motion blocking element, and 4) an overhanging member extending along a top surface of the generally horizontal portion; cutting a length of the first plastic strip; extruding through a second extrusion die a second plastic strip having 1) a generally horizontal floor and 2) an upward wall extending up from the generally horizontal floor; cutting a length of the second plastic strip; attaching the length of the first plastic strip on a shelf top surface with the generally horizontal portion on the shelf top surface and the label holder member proximate a front side of the shelf; attaching the length of the second plastic strip on the first plastic strip by sliding one end of the generally horizontal floor under the overhanging member and laying the generally horizontal floor on the generally horizontal portion of the first strip with the front-motion blocking element in front of a retaining surface of the second strip to retain the length of the second strip in position on the length of the first strip.
According to another aspect of the invention, a shelf-front assembly is provided that includes: a first strip having 1) a generally horizontal portion for placement on a shelf surface and 2) a label holder at a front end of the generally horizontal portion; a second strip having an upward wall extending upward from a widened base; the first strip being attachable on a shelf with the generally horizontal portion on a top surface of the shelf and the label holder proximate a front side of the shelf; the first strip having at least one engaging element running lengthwise along the entire top surface of the generally horizontal portion; the base of the second strip having at least one engaging element running lengthwise along the entire length of the second strip; the first strip being manually attachable to the second strip by manually engaging the engaging elements of the first and second strips. Preferably, the first and second strips are extruded plastic strips.
According to another aspect of the invention, a shelf-front assembly is provided which includes: a first elongated strip having 1) a generally horizontal portion for placement on a shelf surface, 2) a label holder at one end of the generally horizontal portion, 3) an overhanging member extending lengthwise along a top surface of the generally horizontal portion, and 4) a front-motion blocking surface; a second elongated strip having 1) a generally horizontal floor and 2) an upward wall extending up from the generally horizontal floor; the first strip being attachable on a shelf top surface with the generally horizontal portion on the shelf top surface and the label holder proximate a front end of the shelf; the second strip being detachably connectable on the first strip by sliding one end of the generally horizontal floor under the overhanging member and laying the generally horizontal floor on the generally horizontal portion of the first strip with the front blocking surface extending in front of a retaining surface of the second strip to retain the second strip on the first strip.
According to another aspect of the invention, a shelf-front assembly is provided which includes: a first strip having a generally horizontal portion for placement on a shelf surface; a second strip having an upward wall extending upward from a widened base; the first strip being attachable on a shelf with the generally horizontal portion on a top surface of the shelf; means integrally formed on both the first and second strips for manually engaging the widened base of the second strip directly on the generally horizontal portion of the first strip at a location over the top surface of the shelf.
According to another aspect of the invention, a shelf-front assembly kit is provided which includes: a first strip having a generally horizontal portion for placement on a shelf; a second strip having 1) a generally horizontal floor and 2) an upward wall extending up from the generally horizontal floor and having a height H1; the first strip being attachable on a shelf with the generally horizontal portion on a top surface of the shelf; the first strip having at least one top manually engaging element running lengthwise along a length of the generally horizontal portion; the second strip having at least one bottom manual engaging element running lengthwise along a length of the generally horizontal floor; the first strip being manually attachable to the second strip by manually engaging the top and bottom engaging elements together; a modified second strip having 1) a generally horizontal floor and 2) an upward wall extending up from the generally horizontal floor and having a height H2 that is substantially greater than the height H1; the modified second strip having at least one bottom manual engaging element running lengthwise along a length of the generally horizontal floor of the modified second strip; the first strip also being manually attachable to the modified second strip by manually engaging the top engaging element of the first strip with the bottom engaging element of the modified second strip; whereby the first strip is attachable to a shelf and the second strip and the first strip are manually interchangeably attachable to said first strip to vary between the heights H1 and H2 as desired.
Advantages of the Invention
The present invention has substantial advantages and benefits over the existing art. The advantages discussed herein are not necessarily applicable to each and every aspect or embodiment.
One advantage is that the present invention can be easily and inexpensively fabricated. The present invention can also be constructed with a limited amount of material. The present invention also can be minimized to prevent obstruction and/or interference with normal shelf use. Nevertheless, the assembled device can be very strong and stable to provide a strong and stable shelf-front retaining wall.
The present invention can also be easily handled and manipulated. A store owner does not need to have additional parts or tools for assembly. The present invention enables a store owner to change the retaining wall type very easily as needed. During normal store operation, a store owner may often desire to rearrange products on shelves or to provide new products on shelves. Rearranging and/or reorganizing products on shelves can be very time consuming and difficult. Valuable time and money can be lost during such rearranging and/or reorganizing. When products are not well organized and/or accommodated on a shelf, the products can be damaged (e.g., if products fall off the shelves) and consumers can have difficulty locating products and can become dissatisfied with shopping under such conditions. Accordingly, it can be important to be able to quickly and easily rearrange and/or reorganize products as desired.
With the preferred embodiments of the present invention, a store owner can quickly attach a shelf-front wall as may be desired for a particular product type. A store owner can also have an employee change the assembly as needed because no additional parts are needed and little or no instruction is needed. As a result, a front wall can be set at a desired height sufficient to retain products. In addition, if desired, shelf-front walls of various types can be used as desired, such as clear walls, opaque walls, printed walls, etc. The rearrangement and/or reorganization of products is thus greatly facilitated.
The above and other advantages, features and aspects of the present invention will be more readily perceived from the following description of the preferred embodiments thereof taken together with the accompanying drawings and claims.